smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Diver
'Character Info' In the Endless Ocean series, the Diver is an avatar created and controlled by the player to navigate the deep sea. Their aim in the two titles of which the franchise is currently comprised is different, with the first game instructing the Diver to uncover the mystery of the White Mother, a fabled whale species. In Endless Ocean: Blue World, the Diver is tasked with finding the pieces of Oceana's pendant, inadvertently discovering its connection to the Song of Dragons and a mystical treasure. No matter the Diver's ultimate goal, both games see them traveling the world, observing, recording, and even befriending the large variety of sea creatures that they meet along the way. In Jonno's Smashtopia, a different Diver takes up each of the the 10 slots, with the default being a black male in blue scuba gear. Each Diver maintains the same moveset involving diving gear and animal buddies alike. The Diver, given their trained swimming capabilities, is also one of the best swimmers in the game, swimming faster than most other characters while also lasting around five seconds longer in water thanks to their trusty oxygen tank. On land, the Diver is weighed down by the tank, making them a somewhat slower and heavier mid-weight character to knock around. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: A sea lion hops onto the stage beside the Diver and they clap together in celebration. Down Taunt: A beluga whale materializes in a small pool of water beside the Diver, who offers it a treat and pat on the head. It makes its trademark jubilated noise before returning to the sea. Side Taunt: A pair of sea otters appear on either side of the Diver and perform acrobatic dances around them as the Diver turns to and fro in delighted disbelief. 'Entrance' The Diver hops out of a pool of water, giving a thumb up towards the screen before the fight begins. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will don the Diver's trademark scuba mask, but with tasteful light pink highlights befitting of his character. Victory Poses # The Diver performs a few victorious sit-ups alongside a walrus, and with their third sit-up, the Diver gives a thumbs-up as the walrus waves at the camera. # A trio of sea otters stand on top of one another. The topmost otter holds a hoop which the Diver hops through before landing on their feet and throwing their arms up in victory. # The Diver pulls out their book of identified species and jots down a funny picture of their opponent to share with the player, pointing at it with cheerful eyes. There is a separate silly drawing for every character in the game, although it is always drawn in blue ink regardless of the Diver's costume color. In a match with more than two fighters, which loser's drawing is featured is chosen by the computer at random. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Pulsar Gun: In Endless Ocean, the Diver uses a Pulsar Gun's synthetic rays to calm the minds of voracious predators and avoid being attacked. One could say that it's used for the exact same application in Super Smash Bros., although its execution is clearly different. Once the Diver retrieves the gun, the player can press down on the special attack button to keep the pulsar rays pumping forward. The longer that the button is held, the smaller that the rays' range will be until they are comically small, ala Bowser's Fire Breath. No matter its range, though, these ethereal, Water Pulse-looking rays of light will always maintain the same effect, stunning opponents and causing them to flinch in a way very much akin to Zero Suit Samus' Paralyzer. Prolonged exposure to the pulsar rays may cause a variety of status effects to be incurred, such as falling asleep, growing a damage-incurring flower on their heads for a short period of time, or falling flat on their face in a way similar to the case of Ryu's Focus Attack. Each ray causes a brief amount of damage, too. It should be noted that the Pulsar Gun looks considerably different in Smash than it does in real life, adopting a cartoony, Star Fox-esque design. The color of the pulsar's rays will change depending on the color of the Diver's scuba gear. 'Side Special' Jet Ski: The Diver hops onto their jet ski, which is a different combination of white and the color of their scuba gear depending on what costume the player has selected for the character. As you might expect, they ferry forward at top speed on the jet ski in whatever direction the player has dictated, with ocean water spraying out from either side of the jet ski as the Diver is continuously propelled forward. Like with Wario's Bike, the Diver will be able to change direction with their jet ski so long as they aren't knocked off of it by their opponents or wipe out by turning a corner too quickly. Unlike with Wario's Bike, however, the Diver's jet ski is also capable of inadvertently damaging opponents with ocean spray, such as when the player tilts the control stick up while riding the vehicle, causing a dusting of water to violently splay outwards, causing minor damage and flinching to those caught in the crossfire. The jet ski is faster than Wario's Bike, too, making it more capable of a recovery move and attack move alike while also making it a tad harder to control on the overall. It also has a bit slower of a startup time than the bike, although in midair, the Diver will hop on immediately and propel forward under a current of water similar to Squirtle's Surf. 'Up Special' Dolphin Jump: A common bottlenose dolphin materializes from out of a pool of water just under the Diver and jumps upwards, the Diver hugging it from either side with their arms and legs so that they may be carried forward along with it. The dolphin jumps in a straight upwards arc by default, but can its movement can be altered to move either left or right by the player, giving them some options in regards to making their lucky recovery. The dolphin does not flail once it hits another platform, always destined to travel through them on its way back to the water from whence it came. That said, it will still cause collision damage to opponents and items caught in its trajectory, although the Diver is given a generous amount of super armor as the move quickly carries out so as to accommodate the dolphin. The trade off is that the move doesn't have much of an upwards pull and falls straight back down, in a way similar to a much weaker, more navigable version of Ike's famous Aether. When the dolphin returns to the water, it'll make a splash as the water dissipates, causing opponents to receive minor flinch damage if they are caught in its path. The dolphin itself will also cause the most damage the closer it is towards completing its descent, gaining speed in its downwards movements that it doesn't have a whole lot of as it initially jumps. If the Diver is somehow knocked off of the dolphin between super armor frames, the dolphin will still continue on its destined path back into the ocean from whence it came. 'Down Special' Shark Attack: A danger symbol appears beside the Diver, who cowers in fear as a legendary Magu Tapa comes barreling forward from the background, jaw wide open. Despite the Magu Tapa's size, this is a move that maintains a relatively smile sweet spot and a decently lengthy start-up with the Diver having to duck out of the way as the danger symbol materializes to their side. With that said, for opponents standing where that danger symbol was mere moments ago, they'll be right where the Magu Tapa wants them as it clenches its teeth down on their prey, biting into them and causing severe cut damage and knockback as the Diver's opponent goes flying. If an opponent is just to the left or right of the Magu Tapa, they'll narrowly avoid their jaws while still being dealt a good amount of damage just by being inadvertently slammed into by the great beast. The Magu Tapa's arc is complete once it flies from the background and straight past the stage, far off into the unseeable foreground. As far as how this move looks in execution, think of Giga Bowser's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, or of the parallax scrolling in titles such as Mutant Mudds. 'Final Smash' The Song of Dragons: The Diver retrieves the Dragon Flute, playing the long-fabled Song of Dragons from Endless Ocean: Blue World. Once the Diver completes this mystical jingle, a swath of whales come barreling in from either side of the stage as it just barely fills up with enough ocean water to shallowly reach its bottom-most platforms. These whale species include orcas, humpbacks, and the legendary White Mother from the first Endless Ocean. As the whales twirl and jump through the stage, making a bevy of their own trademark noises while they're at it, the tide gradually rises until it's fully consumed the bottom half of the stage. A moment more, though, of forcing opponents to swim and perhaps just narrowly avoid a whaley death, the water dissipates and the whales return home to their ocean abodes. However, if an opponent is hit by one of these behemoths, they'll be dealt a veritable amount of damage and knockback befitting of such large and fabled sea creatures. If they're caught up in a chain between a few of these whales hitting them one after the other, then they might as well stamp their travel book since a Team Rocket KO will be in their very near future. As the stage fills up with water, the Diver will hop onto their dolphin steed, allowing them to safely traverse the whale-filled waters together until things return to normal. Extra Skill Big Bobby: Suddenly, the Diver retrieves their Emperor Penguin companion, Big Bobby, and sets him down on the stage. Big Bobby will then commence his act as a partner to the Diver, wandering around the stage in wobbling glee as he honks faster the nearer towards danger he gets. Once he finds an opponent, though, they'll be soon to find that his honks were more like warning shots than any sort of fearful gesture. Bobby will begin to relentlessly peck out his opponents, capable of quickly breaking down shields with the piercing damage that comes with his assault. If Bobby passes by an item, he will pick it up and wobble back as swiftly as he can to the Diver so that they can automatically equip the penguin's package. Albeit, if an opponent nears too close to Bobby, he will drop the delivery boy act, setting the item down where it is so that he can attack his faithful friend's dissenters. Bobby will disappear after around ten seconds out on the stage, with around fifteen more needing to pass before the Diver can summon him again. During the downtime, if the Diver attempts to summon Bobby, they will hold out a dead fish as a treat for the penguin, only for him not to answer their call. They'll toss the fish aside and hunch their shoulders before returning to battle. Like some Assist Trophies, Bobby can be knocked off of the field if he garners enough damage - but you wouldn't do that to a penguin, would you? Alternate Costumes # Default - A black male with short-cut black hair and blue scuba gear. # GG - A black male with a black lineup haircut and orange scuba gear based on GG from Endless Ocean: Blue World. # Jean-Eric - A white male with short-cut white hair and pastel blue scuba gear based on Jean-Eric from Endless Ocean: Blue World. # Gray - A white male with slicked-back dark blonde hair and gray scuba gear. # Green - A latin male with mid-length brunette hair and green scuba gear. # Oceana - A white female with a brunette side pony and yellow scuba gear based on Oceana from Endless Ocean: Blue World. # Hayako - An East Asian female with shoulder-length black hair and white-and-green scuba gear based on Hayako from Endless Ocean: Blue World. # Nancy - A white female with mid-length blonde hair and pink scuba gear based on Nancy from Endless Ocean: Blue World. # Yellow - A black female with short-cut dark blonde hair in yellow scuba gear. # Purple - A South Asian female with mid-length black hair in purple scuba gear.